Another Day Yet Closer
by Lucius von Raven
Summary: Begining with the Hiwatari coming to Daisuke's house to do a school report, the young Niwa must face the challanges of his rival and save his family name! Implied DarkxDai, later DaixSatoshi.


Aisu--

Disclaimer: Arg, nya, shrang! Do people even write these anymore? I'm poor and own nothing!

I recently (today) bought the first DNAngel dvd and therefore I'm a bit wired on it! Woo! Ideas have been coming to me like…quickly. And Dark sounds like a ninja turtle in English. I Swear! I can see him going down the streets of…where ever they live on a skateboard yelling "Kalabunga, dude!" Maybe that's just me…

-------

"Hey! Mom…I'm home…" Daisuke peeked carefully through the front door. Ever since he had become the Kaito Dark the daily ritual of 'make your way through the foyer before you're shish kabob-ed' had stopped. However, Emiko-san liked to set them up every once in a while, to keep Daisuke in shape, he supposed.

Fortunately, the brown haired woman entered from a hall door with a tray of cookies. "Ah! Dai-chan! You're home," She smiled, "Want a cookie?" Emiko held aloft the cookie tray.

Daisuke smiled, taking off his shoes and placing them upon the mat by the door. "Thanks!" He walked forward, hand extending…

…And quickly stopped as an arrow shot by and nearly took off his fingernail.

The red-haired boy looked at his mom, slightly miffed and wide eyed, "M-mom!" The mother could only chuckle at her son.

"Oh Dai-chan. You did good, take the cookie."

Daisuke reached again and took the cookie, a bit hesitant at first but was glad that nothing else was projected at him. Before he took a bit though he looked at her, a bit suspiciously, "Its not going to...explode…or poison me…Is it?"

Emiko placed a hand on her hip, the tray now gracefully balanced on her other hand above her head. "Now sir, said I, or madam, you don't trust your mother's cookie recipe?"

Daisuke bit into the cookie and savored the chocolatey goodness. A while back he had learned that the phrase "now sir, said I, or madam" meant that the testing was over for the day. Man, was that a good cookie….He looked up at the woman once the baked good was finished and gathered his courage. "Hey mom…the teacher assigned a partner project in World History class, so…I have a friend coming over later today."

She looked at him, "Hm? The Harade twin?"

Daisuke blushed quickly, "No no! Not her."

Emiko looked thoughtful, "Alright. What time are they coming over?"

"Er…We didn't really schedule a set time…so I'm going to take a shower before they come over."

The brunette nodded and watched her son run off. How adorable her Dai-chan was. She walked to the wall where the arrow had been flung and pulled it out neatly, concealing the weapon away in her apron. There was no need for company to see that after all. The woman scuttled away to clean and other such motherly duties.

Surprisingly, not seconds later the doorbell rang. She turned, having set the tray down in the kitchen a few seconds ago, and headed for the door. "Ah, hello" she smiled as she opened the door…And tried hard to keep that smile there.

It was the Hikari boy.

"Hello…..Mrs Niwa…" Satoshi make a quick polite bow, "I'm here to do the school project with Daisuke."

She swallowed slightly, realizing she had to allow him into the house and not stab him randomly with the concealed arrow. "Oh…that… of course." She feigned a laugh. "Well, do come in." Emiko used utmost courtesy and stepped aside.

Hiwatari came into the house, taking off his shoes as custom, keeping face sealed of any emotions.

Emiko watched his movements carefully, trying best to act like any other normal mother. "Well…Daisuke is taking a shower at the moment, but you can wait in his room." She didn't even want to think about the Hikari sneaking around her house and discovering anything….incriminating.

"Alright…Thank you, ma'am." The blue-haired boy nodded and began to walk the long hall as Emiko gestured the way. She watched him ascend the stairs before running off to her father rapidly explaining the situation and to be on the lookout.

Satoshi, meanwhile, had reached the top of the stairs, was feeling quite smug. He had just walked onto enemy lines. Not that he didn't know already who Dark really was, perhaps the woman's act might have worked. Perhaps…

He looked about the upstairs hallway and decided that the door labeled 'Daisuke' was the right room. Everything looked normal…Then again he didn't really expect the Niwas' to display stolen art on their hallways or anything. Just as he reached the middle of the hall a door in front of him closed. He looked at it for a moment slightly bemused. As he was about to continue towards the young Niwa's room he heard a very familiar voice…two very familiar voices…

Daisuke Niwa tugged off his shirt, undoing the belt and letting pants and underclothes drop to the floor. He had guessed that he had plenty of time before Hiwatari-kun arrived. Although…he did wonder about the… 'excitement' it would bring when his mother or grandfather answered the door. Well…his grade depended on this project, it couldn't be helped!

The boy reached over into the shower and turned on the water. He stood back, not wanting to be sprayed with ice and felt a hand on his shoulder…and a very suggestive voice in his ear.

"There you are…My Daisuke-kun…."

His back stiffened immediately and his face brimmed a bright red as he felt himself being held against the other. "D-dark! What are you doing?!"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow around this point in the conversation. He didn't have to secretly learn close to the door to listen in. They were loud speakers… He stood in-between the door to the bathroom and the door to Daisuke's room and listened.

"Why, I'm just hugging my absolute favorite person in the world."

"Dark, I'm not wearing any clothes!!!"

"That's okay my dear Daisuke……." Suggestive nip. Satoshi could hear it. Normal family indeed….

"I'll scream rape I will!"

"That's okay….no one will hear you in hear…."

"This is a tile-floored room you moron! With air vents to boot!"

"Pity…."

"Arrrg! Get ouuuuuut!"

The bathroom door opened and a very flustered, very blushing, and very naked Daisuke pushed a laughing phantom thief out the door. Too much in embarrassment, he missed the blue-haired boy at the corner.

Dark grinned from ear to ear and called back to the door, "Oh don't worry my dear. I would never take that from you! I have too many women I must visit first!" He laughed again and turned to go into Daisuke's room, where upon he spotted Satoshi. "Ah! My second favorite person in the world! Creepy Bastard!" He laughed, flicking the blue bangs and went into the red-head's room, closing the door.

Satoshi twitched, keeping calm, and decided not to go into his class mate's room now. Less he was to conjure up the Angel. And they would destroy…and cause havoc…and that would take many hours of covering up evidence that he didn't want to bother with. He stood opposite the bathroom door and waited.

Not more than 10 minutes later Niwa appeared from within the now misty bathroom, a towel rubbing vigorously through his untamed hair. The boy was muttering something softly and looked up, and nearly fell over, "Hiwatari-kun! I….I didn't know you were hear already, I'm sorry to keep you waiting." He looked down at himself to make sure that he was indeed, fully clothed.

Satoshi nod, "Its not a problem at all….I came early."

"Right…Well come on." Daisuke motioned for the door and together they entered. He wondered how long Hiwatari has really been there. Much too both their relief, there was no sign of the thief in the small room. He had either jumped out the window or retreated to some mental recess. It was a good thing, none the less.

They sat on the floor as Daisuke pulled the report's instructions from his briefcase and Satoshi had retrieved the World History book from the bed.

"Okay…" Daisuke's eyes quickly scanned the paper. "We have to make up a civilization that's actually somewhat realistic with governmental policies and…stuff."

Hiwatari pushed his glasses up slightly, "How about one based on the renaissance period…they would have just about everything we need." The red-head beamed, "Oh yah! They have monarchies and…knights and…villagers and…and…"

"And thieves." The Angel's Keeper just couldn't help but throw the comment in there, just to see the reaction.

Daisuke hesitated and was thrown slightly aback. He knew that Hiwatari-kun was watching his reaction and waiting for him to spill out that he, Daisuke Niwa, was the phantom thief Dark. He smiled, as best he could, "…Yup. Aha…This is going to be a fun project."

Satoshi smirked to himself. "Yes…"

------

Aisu: Ah...the rather long end of chapter one. Flares working on a lovely FF7 story so I decided to write this. Took me….a little over an hour .

Daisuke: Why do I stutter every time I say someone's name?!

Aisu: Its cute! You're this…uber-cute thing with huge eyes! Fwaala!

Daisuke: …..Right….

Aisu: So..Yah…Review and such. I've finally gotten over Dark's ninja turtle voice because of his first few remarks in episode four.... Wheeee, I'm tried and I'm going to bed!


End file.
